Cats, Birds and Blood
by nyxwolf
Summary: Can anyone survive the death of their entire species, while trying to stay hidden from the world this ancient race has been entirely wiped out except for two young girls. In a new world of aliens, and super heroes can these two young felinethropes survive in the shadows or will they be dragged out by either the light or the league. Rated T for future violence. Nightwing X OC
1. Chapter 1

**OK first I love the young justice series! IF I OWNED IT I WOULD BE MAKING A THIRD SEASON! But I don't own anything except my OC's. Read and review please! This is very important I don't know if you guys want me to continue the story or if i'm just rambling. So read and review please. :D **

Chapter 1

March 1st 21:45

India, West Bengal

'watch your back' I growl to my best friend Mary as one of the idiotic spiderlings tries to take her from behind, she whirls and catches it in the middle, effectively cutting the thing in half as the dark red black blood sprays her. I turn and behead one of the spiderlings trying to take me, just for five more to take its place I look around to see me and mary surrounded by the spiderlings, she turns to look at me, I can see determination, and beneath that fear in her green, gold eyes. I know she will fight to the end, just like me. I give the signal and we spring into the hoards of spiderlings. Mary is quickly swept from my line of sight, into the deepening hoards of spiderlings. the last thing I see is the stick like arms and legs of spiderlings before everything goes black.

* * *

March 2nd 12:05

happy harbour

Super boy B04 the zeta tube announces as super boy walks out, towards where nightwing, blue beetle, wonder girl, miss martian, and beast boy are standing,

"team we have intell that black manta and his troops are having a huge buy on some sort of super weapon" nightwing says.

"what kind of super weapon?" miss martian asks curiously,

"we aren't sure." nightwing responds "the buy will go down in west bengal in a small town called kucing. I should tell you, you need to be careful, there have been sightings of tigers and other large felines around there, a lot."

"what are we suppose to be scared of a few tigers" super boy scoffs

"these tigers have been known as the protectors of the people for a long time, and they are said to attack any threats to the people or the land. The felines are said to be the judges of life and death for them."

" in other words these people worships big cats" blue beetle summs up.

"pretty much" nightwing replies.

"the buy is set to go down in the old warehouse on the edge of the village by the docks, with someone named the spider king at 9:30. Be careful.

* * *

march 2nd

unknown location

"ugh" I groan and roll away from the now wet puddle where I was just laying. I crack open my eyes to see a spiderling standing a few feet away holding a bucket, looking fairly nervous for such a stupid creature. I turned my head to see my best friend mary stuck to the wall of our cell if you could even call it a cell, it was the size of a broom closet. She groaned and rolled her head as I nudged her foot. Now that I know shes ok, I look back towards the spiderling. I stand up only wobbling once on my feet before my balance comes back. I stalk towards it slowly, it doesn't move, like I said before stupid creatures. I finally let out a growl and pounce at it, but something stops me with a gigantic shock to my body, I look down at myself to see a metal collar with lights on it. I look up towards the spiderling to see it holding some sort of remote, as its chittering at me, laughing. I growl at it and it shuts its mandibles pretty fast. It walks away. I turn and shrug as I go to check up on mary, she has a couple lacerations on her arms and legs from where the spiderlings grabbed her, and from where her body is still trying to heal. I nudge her again, trying to get her to wake up, she groans and opens her eyes.

"nymeria," she says my name.

"right here," I respond, she must have noticed the tone of my voice because after that she is immediately awake, and struggling to get out of her webbed bonds to the wall.

"oh my gosh, this better not be what I think it is," she practically shrieks.

"chill out," I growl at her " and yes it is" I say with a smirk as I draw my claws and swipe down through the web holding her to the wall.

"ugh gross," she says "how long have we been here" she asks after thoroughly cleaning the webbing off her dark black cloak. I watch her as she pads over to me,

"you sure you're good?" I ask quietly, she nods stiffly. We sit on the ground till I feel the muted tapping of stick like legs moving across the ground. We both prick our ears as we hear the sounds moving ever closer. Then, they are on us. Not just five or ten but plenty more, they swarm over us as we fight back, knowing its useless though. I give the command to stop fighting, wherever they are trying to bring us to we will end up there no matter what. All we're doing is wasting our energy. They carry us up into a warehouse I know all too well, through a huge hole in the ground, climbing the webbing like the spiders they are. We are passed off to some of the more human looking spiderlings, I look around and notice most of the spiderlings in this room look still mostly human. 'hmm must want to keep appearances up for whoever this important guest is,' I tell mary telepathically. I watch silent from under the large dark hood of my cloak as we are pulled into a spotlight as the spiderlings wrench our arms behind our backs, and tie them there. We don't have to wait long as I hear a familiar pair of feet approaching as well as many other pairs of unfamiliar feet mixed with the tapping of spider like legs. They continue to get closer, when they finally arrive in the main room, I watch as the spider king steps into the light as well as a man dressed in black armour with some sort of a messed up helmet, followed by a bunch of other versions of him but with different helmets and guns. The spider king starts going on about how we will be the best protection for him and his son, until the man in the suit interrupts,

"and how will these two young girls, be the best protection for me and my son" he inquires of the spider king.

"well now black manta, the light will greatly benefit, from having these two under their control, for example" he motions for the spiderlings behind mary, to release her, as I notice the guards doubles almost triples around the edges of the ware house. the man in the suit notices too,

"if they are so under control what are those for?" he asks about the extra security.

"even on its highest setting, those collars wouldn't be able to kill one of them." he says plainly.

They release mary from her binds and she looks to me 'go ahead' I tell her 'might as well' I think with a shrug ' that is exactly what I have been waiting to hear since I woke up' she thinks back with a grin. She charges the bigger stronger spiderlings and starts taking them out all without even having to shift. I watch her progress and notice a flash of blue out of the corner of my eye and turn my attention towards that spot to see a flash of blonde with a face behind a metal crate hiding them. Now that I am focusing I can smell them, five of them. None of which I have ever smelt before. Then I feel my ropes go slack and I realise that mary has cut them for me 'thanks' I tell her, 'no problem' she responds leaping away to deal with the other spiderlings but I know that if I don't take out the spider king soon there will just be more and more of them. It also kinda helps that the guest is watching mary and the spider king watching the guest, its way to easy to sneak up behind him and grab him round the throat. He screeches when I grab him by the throat and the guest and all of his troops turn on me now holding the spider king a few inches of the ground by his throat. I barely spare them a glance, until I hear the sound of new fighting across the warehouse, I know the sound of mary's fighting and that is definitely not it. I look over to see a boy in blue armour, a girl with blonde hair, a boy with dark shirt that has the superman insignia on it, a girl with green skin who I assume is a martian, and a shifter. This has caught the guests attention too for the guest has left and now it is just me, mary, the spiderlings, and the strange people. I look back to the spider king who is struggling in my hand. "take them off" I growl at him he whimpers and shrinks away from me, but after digging my nails into his jugular he takes it off and as I bring mary over, for she has defeated most of the spiderlings by herself and the rest are busy taking on the other strange people, he takes hers off as well. I drop him and he scurries back to his hole and down into the darkness. I turn to see the strangers have defeated most of their spiderlings, but more have seemed to appear from the shadows around them and I know we cannot just leave them like this, I point this out to mary and we jump in to help, I rip a few spiderlings off the shifter, only then realising he is green. Wierd. I soon jump away and only partially shift to my true form to help the blonde haired girl take on a particularly strong spiderling. When the rest of the spiderlings are mopped up, mary comes to stand behind me as we look upon the strangers,

'they are a weird looking bunch, aren't they?' she remarks in my head,

'yes, they are, but I don't suggest we linger here' I answer,

'should we bring them back to the temple?' she asks as I follow her line of sight to the blonde girl, where the metallic smell is coming from, not the sickly sweet smell of the spiderlings blood, but the smell of actual blood its been a while since we smelt that smell.

'no, they are strangers they could be harmful.' I respond 'come on' I say as she lingers as we turn to leave the strange humans behind.

* * *

We watched as the two young teens in the dark cloaks ran away from us, after helping us. It made no sense why would they just run from us?

"guys, they're running away." beast boy pointed out "who are they?" wonder girl asked a little awed, mind you we all were, we just watched one of them take out more of those spider things than all of us combined, while the other one held the largest spider humanoid thing of the ground by its neck.

"come on, manta's soldiers are still out there, we have to go after them" super boy says angrily, before running after them with the rest of us trailing after him. We see a flash of darkness disappearing around the corner ahead, we follow it around and through the city, up over houses, through alleys, and finally to the edge of town where there is a huge building that makes a rectangle around a concrete courtyard, the building is obviously run down, and we see the two teens up on the roof I fly up to cut them off as I wait for the rest of the team, me, beast boy appears first to come stand beside me while trying to keep the two teens from running off again, when I look closer I notice one looks around 17 while the other looks around 15. The older one turns towards us as the younger one crouches down on the edge of the roof leaning forwards to look at something over the edge. I am startled when the older one talks,

"why have you followed us here?" she asks calmly, but before I can get a word in otherwise superboy buts in,

"what do you mean why have we followed you, you were the ones who ran for no reason!" he retorts sounding angry and intimidating again as he steps forwards towards them.

"superboy" I say quietly as the younger one shuffles on her precarious perch on the edge of the building, I touch their minds as I feel a mind link, before an iron wall comes down baring their thoughts from me. The older one turns her hooded head towards me and says none too kindly

"i'm sorry martian, but I would rather not have my mind spilled for the world to see"

superboy turns on me,

"oh so now you are trying to paw through their memories too," he accuses me. I gasp and look away as the other three members are looking between us, and not watching as the younger one leans out further until she falls over the edge. I gasp and run to the edge of the building to see her disappear into a huge dark hole in the concrete. I hear a whisper of fabric as the older one jumps up beside me and jumps off the side of the building with a small wave to us, I can tell she is smiling. then we hear a few whoops of laughter, from the darkness, and then nothing.

* * *

I laugh as I let out a few whoops of laughter on the way down to the temple, I still can't believe they managed to keep up with us, no, I can't believe mary allowed them to follow her. 'There had better be a damn good reason for this, or so help me' I thought at her.

But she was simply thinking innocent thoughts, I can't help but let out small chuckle at this. I hit the net at the bottom of the shaft, one of the better back doors we have, I love the feeling of the wind knotting my hair. I roll off the net and watch from a hall as they are all looking down at the hole, and he boy in black is arguing with the green girl. I ignore this and shift down into my black serengeti cat form, I am inconspicuous with the number of stray cats that live in the temple with us, the only thing that sets me and the stray cats apart are the ice blue eyes flecked with silver. I look across to the other side of the net to see marry sitting there grooming herself also in cat form only hers is an abyssinian with green eyes flecked in gold. We watch silent as the boy in blue armour enters first closely followed by the others the moment they are all on the ground we flick our tails signaling the mob of stray cats to enter the room and they do they surround them, we enter the massive hoards and walk so that we are in front of them for they have taken on defensive stances and have circled protectively to protect each other,

'can we show them now' mary practically begs ' I can't wait to see their faces' she says with a smirk ' no, you know the plan' I rebuff lightly and I wave my tail again showing the strays they can disperse, and they do with respectful nods to us, and mary walks over to my side and we walk off down a tunnel into the shadows.

'lets let them do a little research on their own before we show them' I think this to her for I know they will look around and these halls are filled with ancient hieroglyphics and other oil paintings dating back to cave paintings with our kind on it, we are an old race. We are the protectors and guardians of mankind, we watched over them until they could watch over themselves, and when they left each other in the dust in the race for oil we picked the losers up, dusted them off, and sent them on their ways again. We are the felinethropes.


	2. Black Tigress

**yay chapter two and I would like to thank prettykitty luvs u for reviewing LUV HUGS 4 U! :D please R&R ! 3**

* * *

Chapter 2

I sigh and perk my ears to listen to the team of super freaks, as Mary has started calling them, wander about the temple, as I change back to my human form and walk towards the showers. You know spider webs imagine that 4 times bigger, and sticky enough to leave a residue that could stick you to a wall, gross right.

I walk into my large room, hidden behind a painting of a tiger that you have to push on for the latch to pop to open the painting/ doorway. I walk towards the bathroom, and turn the hot water on, the water comes flowing out of a hole at the top of the waterfall pool that serves as a shower. The water quickly starts to fill the pool, as I touch the amulet at my neck, as the amulet sucks my cloak into it, I start undressing from the custom material tights and tank that make up my outfit, they are made of organic material and therefore I don't lose my clothes after every shift. Mary has the same type of clothes, different style though.

After I undressed and dropped my clothes in the hamper I take the new clean pair out of the closet as well as a towel, and head towards the waterfall pool. I relax under the water as it pounds, my shoulders and back. I flick my hair back as the water teases it into my face I move deeper under the waterfall and shift into my guardian form. A black tiger, one of the rarest animals to ever be seen in this temple as a guardian. I sigh as my mind returns to that fateful day, the day of my initiation.

_"but Kai, why can't we go on patrol" I asked my mentor Kai, sounding somewhat whiney. He just laughed,_

_"you have to go get ready, besides isn't it a little early for you to be awake?" he asks, I shrug in response to his question_

_"I was bored" was my reply as he walks towards the main room. I watch as the other felinethropes bow to him as he walks by, this is just normal though he is the son of the high priestess, the prince in other words of our people. Even though he is my age he is still allowed to teach me seeing as I wasn't born of our people, actually I was found on the entrance to the temple in a chained basket, they others say that all that indicated who left me there were a few sets of large female tiger paw prints, and a scent that didn't match any felinethropes. I let my eyes wander to the walls of the temple, always interested in the history of our people, and the way the bright torches illuminate the walls and hallways of the temple. I am startled when we take an unfamiliar turn down a darker less used hallway._

_"where are we going?" I ask him curiously, he looks at me mischievously and grins_

_"you said you were bored, I suppose you don't want to have to go meditate in that noisy great hall again" he said mockingly, I smiled back as he grabbed my hand and lead me farther into the darkness. I watched his bobbing head of messy blonde hair, shining like a beacon in the dark with his hood down, I could see his adorable two fluffy blonde furred lion ears, pricked as usual. I can't help but smile at this, he was always enthusiastic, thats how I knew when something was wrong, I watched as the two ears swiveled back and he stopped dead. I stopped as well, and asked him repeatedly what's wrong, to no avail. He was in shock. I was the one who was shocked when all of a sudden he jumped back to life and tore off at the speed of sound, literally, back the way we came. When the light started to get brighter, he stopped and told me to wait here. He knew I wouldn't be any help, I hadn't had my first shift yet, although I am skilled with hand to hand combat, as well with weapons, it would be no match for the spiderlings who could only be killed by a full felinethrope. I did as instructed and waited for him to come back, to explain what in the world was happening, for him to tell me that everything was alright and that we could continue on to the ceremony. I waited and waited hearing the screams of pain and agony happening all throughout the temple. I growl quietly to myself, I want to be out there helping, doing something. I give a small gasp of relief as Kai pulls another younger girl after him towards me at a run, I follow slowly at first._

_"why are we running?" I ask just as the huge spiderling attacks this hall where we are, I give a small squeal and run after kai and the girl. Kai hands me the young girl and tells me to go on without him, I want to stay but he pushes us when the spiderling gets too close._

_The last I hear of him is his lion roar echoing through the silent halls._

_I take the girl and run to the jungle, the big cats there take us in and teach us everything, we even go through our first shifts together. The cats accepted us, treated us like brethren, and told us when it was finally safe to return to the temple. They helped us to expel the last of the spiderlings, as well as settle the place again. They return here sometimes, and some of the older ones even live here permanently. The street cats were always here, they just left when the attack happened, they came back when Mary and myself moved back_.

I am shaken from my memories to the sound of those strangers outside my room, I shift back into my human form to dry off and redress. I turn the water off and touch my amulet, to let my cloak come out to cover me. I sigh and contact Mary through the mind link, 'hey where are you' I question as I travel through the mind link to see she is in her room, next to mine. 'Get over here, I feel it's time to officially confront our guests' I say. I wait and while I wait, I braid my long black and white hair, back into a fishtail to keep it out of my face. When Mary comes through the door that connects our rooms I turn my attention to the door and open it slightly, they are right outside the door. This is one of the times I am not happy it swings outwards, if we can't get out we will be trapped in my room, until we get the chance to sneak through the secret passage to Mary's room. I nudge the door open, only for it to nudge a body, I hear Mary suck in a breath as the telepathic link increases just outside the door, we can't hear what they are thinking but we can feel the link. We back away from the door as it swings wide revealing the strangers, as they see us they all enter into my room. Mary growls loudly warning them and then shifts when the one in black and red gets way too far into my comfort zone and tries to grab me. They all freeze once they realize what just happened, and the one in black with the red superman symbol grabs my arm and drags me away from Mary, yeesh he's strong. Mary growls louder this time and gets ready to pounce on the one holding me as the others get ready for a fight. I sigh loudly to get all of their attention, once I do,

"How about we lower the tension in here," I say as I massage my temple with my free arm. I am starting to get a headache from all this tension.

"Ok first, I do believe that is my arm you are holding" I tell the boy in black and red coldly, he frowns, but I detect a faint blush on his cheeks.

"And second," I turn to Mary and glare at her until she shifts back with a pout on.

"What?" she asks grumpily.

"You know what" I retort, I am so not in the mood for her attitude right now, and she senses it. I turn back to the strangers,

"Now that you are in our home domain, why are you here?" I asks with a frown, we don't get guests, ever. They all look at one another and I can tell they are debating something in their mental link. I shrug and look towards Mary, my hood still hiding my face I hear a sound that signals pretty much total capture if we stay here or worse. I growl low to myself.

"come on," I say as I heard them out of my room, but the one in red and black stops me

"why should we listen to you, for all we know you could lead us right into a trap." he asks suspiciously. I sigh impatiently and push him into the hallway with my tiger strength, he just looks shocked that I can do that. I move into the hallway with Mary following behind me,

"we could have killed all of you already had we wanted to," I say exasperated already.

"now follow us unless you feel like facing that I say, pointing to the back of the long hallway where a giant spiderling is trying to creep up on us. I point to Mary so she knows she has to get them out of here. She runs off with the rest of them following behind cautiously, I growl as the one in black and red hasn't left with the main group and is looking back at me,

"I'm coming, go" I urge him, he doesn't move so I run and push him along in front of me. "yeesh, it's like training kits, all over again." I complain under my breath. I push and prod him until we have caught up to the group, luckily he can keep up fairly well. Sadly, I can still hear the clicking of the spiderlings legs on the marble floors, and its catching up. I know that we won't make it to the door to the jungle with that thing keeping pace. I drop back and as soon as they are all out of sight I stop and wait for the spiderling behind one of the many pillars in this hallway.I don't have to wait long for the spiderling comes running up. I shift and attack the rhino sized spiderling, peeling away layer after layer of thorn sharp hairs to get to the soft skin. When it throws me from its back, I am ready and land on all four paws, what I am not prepared for is for the beast to charge me, they usually aren't poisonous, when its right on top of me I snap out of the way enough to avoid a killing blow but not enough to avoid the twin fangs that sink deep into my shoulder and release a lethal cocktail of ingredients to its poison, into my body. Well, they usually aren't poisonous. I hear my roar echo in my ears as I redouble my efforts to kill this abomination. It doesn't expect this and I take it down with a few blows from my powerful claws. Then the poison starts to take effect and my vision goes black around the edges as the world swirls in my vision, I don't feel it as my body hits the ground.


	3. Sekhmet and Durga

**Hello all faithful readers, I am happy to have reviews and I know the nightwing/oc pairing isn't the most creative, but come on I am one of those people who hate it when you pair your OC with someone who already has a mate, examples Wally and Artemis, or super boy and miss Martian, my only other choice was kaldur and he is bad in this season and yes I know he is a double agent, but come on there could be next to no romantic relationship with that! And I wanted to make my characters older, yeesh, ok and sorry for the short chapter I wanted a bit of a cliff hanger :) myuhahaha! :)**

Chapter 3

I am running in a bright green field, the sky an impossible blue, there doesn't seem to be a source for all the light, it just seems to radiate from everywhere at once, the long luscious grass, the impossibly blue sky, and the boy standing in front of her. I speed up my pace to try to get a glimpse to the boy standing in front of me, when I feel a feminine presence behind me. I turn my head towards the presence,

'hey I know her from somewhere' I think to myself. I try to continue this train of thought, but it doesn't want to seem to want to cooperate with me and I am unable to remember where I know her from.

"Who are you?" I call out to her. She answers, but I can't hear her. I turn and run towards her, she seems relieved at this, so I pick my pace up and I am just about to reach her when everything goes white. I take a deep breath I hadn't realized I had been holding, and groan as the giant wave of pain hits me. I open my eyes to see that I am in some sort of room that I have ever seen before, and Mary is sitting right beside me. I am still in my tigress form. I look up into Mary's eyes and she smiles sheepishly. 'what did you do' I think at her as I narrow my eyes. Her eyes open wide, trying desperately to look innocent, I see right through her look. As the floor tips slightly to the left I know that we are on some type of a plane. I feel my eyes widen as my claws automatically dig into the floor. I turn my head to glare at Mary,

'WTF, where are we going?!' I think angrily at her. She winces at my tone and starts spluttering out loud about how they found me on the floor almost dead, and how the strangers said they could help me. I silence her with a flick of my tail,

'Mary, this is spiderling venom, how in the world could their modern day technology help with something that they have never even known of, until they came to India!?' I raged coldly at her. She was hunched over in a submissive posture by the time I was done, but I could see she wanted to help me, she should still know better than to blindly trust all the strangers she meets. 'Mary,' I think calmer at her 'did you bring the red pouch that was in my bedside table?' I ask her quietly, she nods. I nudge her hand with my nose as a sign of forgiveness.

"Oh cool," I hear someone say quite loudly from a doorway behind me, as I whip my head around towards the sound to see a boyish monkey looking at me, the half Martian my brain mentioned. I growl slightly as I turn my head back to the other side where the two puncture wounds had reopened, and were now weeping orangey red blood, its not suppose to be that colour.

"Look what you made her do!" Mary tells the boy angrily, he ducks halfway behind the door frame while hanging his head. 'Mary' I reprimand gently. I turn my head back towards the boy only to realize that the boy in red and black who looks about seventeen, a girl with blonde hair and a black tank on, and the boy in blue armour are all standing there just behind the young boy. I rumble gently and ask mary to tell them they can come in, she obliges. The boy comes closer towards me and I raise my head off my paws, ignoring the bloom of pain in my shoulder and side.

The others follow his lead and come in except for the martian, who I assume is steering this plane. I take a good look at all of them and in turn they give us a good look as well. Finally the boy gathers enough courage to come over towards me, I don't scare him off as he reaches out to touch my silky soft fur. He comes a little closer and shifts into a tiger as well, I blink in surprise, he could pull it off except for the colouring and the red and white collar around his neck that matches his outfit when in monkey/human form.

I nudge him and he turns back into a human in surprise,

"how'd you do that?" he asked, shocked, I just smirk and look to Mary. I wait patiently as she explains to the boy that we have control over our guardian animals, and that mine is obviously a tiger.

"wait so does that mean you can shift to any animals you want?" the one in the blue armour asks. I nod. The boy asks what our names are, I give Mary a look as she opens her mouth, still impulsive.

"what are yours?" she asks instead, I relax. I learn that their names are beast boy for the young boy, wonder girl for the blonde, blue beetle well it explains the amour, super boy for the boy in black and red, and miss martian for the martian, how generic. I then let Mary tell them our false identities Sekhmet for Mary, and Durga for me, Mary and I were given these names by the people whom we have saved. They don't seem surprised. They all turn towards the front of the somehow silent ship and seemed to be listening, they must still have that mind link. Mary speaks up for me,

"would someone like to tell me what's so important," she asks.

"We are about to land." the one called super boy tells us. I struggle to my paws ignoring the pain as well as Mary's attempts to make me stop, and lie back down. I growl at her instinctively as she comes too close to my injured shoulder. She backs off as I shake my head to bring back my rationality. We watch as a door with a ramp leads down to the ground as the martian joins us, they exit first as Mary sticks her head out to make sure its safe. She exits the ship beside me and we are in some sort of a cave, I look around and spot a familiar face among the new faces. The batman.


	4. Scraps

**Sorry for the long wait ever faithful readers, I present you with chapter 4 :D please read and review! Oh, and tell me if batman is too OOC he is hard to represent. :) and I would like to thank bam, riza, and cheshirekat13 for reviewing ;) **

Chapter 4

I wince as old memories start to make appearances. I growl slightly as my more animal side starts to make more of an appearance as well as the poison flows through my body. I look to Mary ' I need to go shift' I tell her as I motion towards you know who with my tail. She follows my line of sight towards batman, and lets out a small growl as she hides deeper in her hooded cloak.

'I know, but i'll be right back' I tell her. She just nods,

'hurry' she tells me shakily. I nod and bound into the woods at the edge of the clearing by the tall mountain. I hear a quick 'Hey!' before I am covered entirely by the woods. I trust Mary will keep the human freaks out of the woods long enough for me to shift in peace. I sit down and concentrate, I feel my claws slid out into the loose earth before returning and becoming flatter. I feel the hair start to retract as well as my whiskers. I grunt as my bones snap and reform into those of a human. It doesn't hurt nearly as much as it did that first time. I roll my shoulders from my position of kneeling on the ground. I get up only to stagger back to the ground from the pain in my shoulder.

I growl at myself in pain and annoyance. I force myself to my feet to walk out of the surrounding forest. I have mastered the way to hide my pain. I walk back to stand behind Mary, she doesn't think anything at me which is relieving. I know if she tried to communicate over our link she would be thrust into my pain, as I am barely holding it inside my own head.

I push this away and start singing a song quietly in my head to take my mind off the pain. I look out from under my hood to see the batman, a man in green with a bow and arrows strapped to his back, a man in a red suit, a woman with blonde hair in a black leotard, an older male martian who looked suspiciously like the girl, and a guy in black armour not like the boy in blue, but like the kinds that the human bulletproof vests are like.

I watch as the team who brought us here walk to the side, forming a sort of half circle with mine and Mary's backs to the mountain. I watch them all, none of their body language suggests that they will attack, not yet at least.

My eyes travel back to the Batman, I remember him, does he remember me, I remember blood, betrayal, and a strange dark man.

_IT was in the months after the extermination of the rest of our race, that Mary and I decided to try to go back to the temple. We knew of all of the recent uprisings in bialya, even though we stayed in our felinethrope forms most of the time, it doesn't mean that we were oblivious to the world around us. We mostly stayed in the shadows too fearful to stop the gangs and spiderlings who got progressively worse around us. We hid until we couldn't anymore, that was when we met the batman. Mary and myself were out hunting for scraps, anything to prevent taking from the humans. We found a large amount of meat and scraps in one place, and no it wasn't the dump. I knew it was a trap, but come on, it was the dry season, we were starving. I walked the shadows along the perimeter of the small dark courtyard we were in, trying to find a spot where the meat was closest to the shadows where I could pull it in without having to reveal myself. I realized then that this was done professionally, the meat was in just the right spot for us to be unable to pull it into the shadows, whoever did this wanted us in the light. I scented the air searching for any out of place scents. I smelt many different things, but the buildings we were among, gave off too strong a smell of garbage for us to smell anything else, and it didn't help, the more we tried to get past the smell of that the more it burned our noses. Mary was getting impatient, so was I but she decided to take matters into her own hands and put out a burst of speed towards the meat. I didn't see the wires until I was already on the move towards her, weather I was trying to stop her or my inner animal was so hungry it decided that it can't let the lioness get the meat first, is still unclear. She was jerked up into a thin wire netting, the wires so thin they could only be seen when they hit light. She bucked and jerked in the nets grasp, I could do nothing as the wires cut through her fur and into her flesh. I landed on the pile of meat, my back legs being stronger than hers. I looked into her panicked green gold eyes as I touched her mine with my own, I felt the pain of all the little wires cutting my flesh and the panic it caused her. I calmed her down with a common song sung though our mind link, it is in our old language. She stopped struggling as I looked around the pile of meat to see the nets placed the entire way through the courtyard with only spaces for a human to exit safely through. It was then that I scented the man in the black, standing on a rooftop watching us. I froze where I was and waited for him to take out his gun and shoot us as the poacher he must be. I looked closer to realize he was just watching us. I growled out a challenge at him. He stood and jumped down to the outer perimeter of the courtyard and merely stood there. I knew he was baiting me to step into one of the many traps laid. 'What does he think i'm stupid' I thought to myself. I growled and sat down on the pile of scraps. He narrowed his eyes just glaring at me. After a few minutes I started messing with my appearance to mess with his head. I started with the little things first like shifting the patterns of the stripes on my legs and paws, then moving to bigger things like creating pictures by clumping the stripes together to make a roaring tiger, a flying white bird on my chest, swirls over my eyes, ect. He never cracked or gave any indication that this was bothering him, although i've seen bigger than him fall at these simple tricks. A battle of wills is what this is. I am determined to win this. This goes on until he says something that breaks my concentration. _

"_your friend is going to die, if she stays in that net much longer." he states it like its no problem to him, like a stone cold deduction. I turn on my pile of scraps to see Mary, stuck on her back, in the accursed net. The only way she would be able to get out is if I could shift, but I can't not with that man here. I look towards him and decide that her life is more important than my secret identity. I turn my back to him and shift, I hear the roar of blood in my ears and the snap and crack of my bones as they grind and twist against each other grinding back into their places. I stand shakily on my legs and pull my cloak closer to my body. I reach up to the top of the net and start fiddling with the knot. I manage to get the knot undone as I hear the whoops and screams of a local gang that has some messed up interest in us. I turn towards the roofs of which they appear, then towards the man in black, he has faded into the shadows but we can still see him. I turn and put my back to Mary, who is currently passed out on the ground. So helpful. I watch as the first few jump down and attack, I take them out fairly easily, the next few waves are a blur because of my exhaustion and the fact that I am starving. I don't remember when they took out knives and guns because the next thing I knew bullets propelled themselves into my shoulders and back, while knives ripped up my front. I couldn't see Mary anymore as the onslaught brought me to my knees. The last thing I remember was the man in black kicking the gang members asses, then coming and standing before me as the world around him faded to a colour as black as his clothes. When I woke we were in an abandoned building, that much was obvious. I saw Mary beside me she was still out cold, of course. I couldn't scent the man in black nor any of the gang members. Then a scent started to approach entering from what I assume is the entrance to the building and making its way quickly up the stairs. I stood and crept over towards the door frame, I hid on the wall beside it. I was quite surprised when I heard a voice from just outside the door, _

"_I know you're right there, come out" the cold voice said calmly. I turned to see the man in black, _

"_Who are you" I snapped irritably, his eyes widened that was the only indication he gave that he was surprised. _

"_you speak english?" he said it more like a statement than a question. I nodded, and waited for him to answer my question_

"_I am batman." he said simply _

"_who?"_


	5. Bliss

**Ok, next chapter. :D yay! **

**Oh, and to you, guest, I am contemplating what you said, I will think about another pairing with someone else but if it doesn't work with my pre-planned story line i most likely will not follow through with it, besides Nymeria (my character) already has some huge possible pairing in her future. :) muhahaha that is all I will say, so if you have any suggestions for a good pairing, who has a similar personality to Nightwing's, I am all ears. **

**To all faithful readers, I am sorry for the short chapter I will try to update the next longer(hopefully) chapter soon! :)**

Chapter 5

I am snapped out of my memories by Mary, she nudged me in the side. I wince internally at the flare of pain that follows. '_hmm_' I think at her as I try to keep the pain out of my thoughts, to lock it all up in a deep dark part of my brain, or better yet shut the part of my brain that registers pain, off I have been training with this for a while now. 'W_hat do we do?'_ she asks, to answer her question I step forwards,

"Batman," I greet him formally with an incline of my head, "what is the purpose of bringing me and my friend here?" I finish coldly. The sidekicks I guess I could call them, were looking between us and batman in surprise.

"Wait, you know each other!?" super boy accuses, I nod slowly not taking my eyes off batman.

"Well, would you like to explain yourself?" I ask glaring at the Batman, he simply narrows his eyes at me and Mary.

"You were brought here because the light is after you." the man in the green answers my question for me, I barely give him a second glance. Then Mary tries to communicate over the telepathic link with me, when I am not ready and breaks my concentration on keeping that pain locked away, it comes flooding back to flow over my brain like a wave and I feel it flow through the telepathic link into Mary's mind. I manage to stay standing, but Mary falls to her knees as the pain washes through her, I quickly regain control over it and feel the pain receded from her mind. She looks up at me in amazement,

"How are you still on your feet?" she asks incredulously.

I can feel the poison still running through my body and I know I won't have much more time till my body wrestles control from me and plunges me into a world of pain. I look down at her as the poison burns me from the inside out and then the world is shifting, tilting on an incredible axis, the colours so vibrant and bright it hurts my eyes, and then I blink and the world is coated in golds, silvers, crimsons, and then black, followed by pure cold, inky bliss.


	6. Duels

**Hi! Btw Mary is watch impulse NOT KID****FLASH! Just had to make that clear. Anyways, luv to all of my faithful readers for well, reading. OH and the song that Mary sings is called monster by imagine dragons (please ignore the weird highlighter things I don't know why it did that)**

Chapter 6

I awake in a room, a new room, not the infirmary back in the temple but one much more modern. I stretch, feeling the soreness of my body, I don't know where I am but they managed to get that god forbidden poison out of me, and thanks to my body I should be fine within the hour. I shift to the side of the bed and roll off, landing on my feet. I roll my head and search for the door, I find it just as I hear feet coming down the hallway outside the door. I quickly move into more of a defensive position, luckily my hood is still up. I watch as the door opens and then a flying black blur is lunging at me, I don't think I just let my instincts take over as I flip the black blur over my shoulder and place a clawed foot on her chest, wait her chest? Oh, I release my hold on her and help her up embarrassed.

"Ouch" Mary says placing her hand on her chest.

"How many times have I told you don't do that!" I rebuff her angrily.

"Sorry," she says placing her hands in the air after I help her up, in mock surrender.

"I'm just glad you're better!" she says excitedly, back to her old self. I smile lightly at her.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side," I hear someone remark quietly behind me. I turn to see the young sidekicks from earlier. Mary walks over to stand beside them, I cock my head at this, but don't bother asking for now.

"I felt you were waking up, and wanted to know if you wanted to come watch training with us?" she asks me enthusiastically. Might as well, I think to myself. I nod my voice still sore from lack of use, and the fact that I have been unconscious for however long it's been, we barely ever actually talk out loud. Mary smiles happily as I walk around the edge of the bed and follow her and the group of sidekicks towards wherever they think they are going to train. By the smell of it, we are underground? Hmm, weird. I realize we are in the mountain only when we reach a large cave that looks as though it was literally carved out of a mountain. When we reach the cave, the woman with blonde hair who is in a leotard is fighting with Superboy, who I only just realized didn't accompany Mary and the others to see me. Actually, he is doing pretty well. As well as the blonde woman, I can pick out a few minor things to improve to help both of them with their hand to hand combat though. I look to Mary to see she sees these things as well, and really wants to comment on them, she wants to know if she can help them improve themselves. I establish the link again

'Can we, please, please, please?' she asks 'fine, but I will be the one to tell them' I tell Mary afraid that she might give some trade secrets away, she can be a little too helpful sometimes. I look around to see the others watching the bout. I step forward and watch carefully,

"Move your left shoulder back and focus your center of balance more to the right" I instruct super boy as he goes in for a round-house kick to her legs. He follows my instructions with a nod, he seems truly surprised as the lady quickly tries to adjust for the sudden change in the position of his body, she falls to the ground with a dull thump. I smirk as an automated voice states duly 'black canary fail.' Super boy is looking at me shocked, mind you, so is everyone else except Mary.

"That was very good Conner," she tells him as she gets back on her feet.

"How did you know to tell him to do that?" she asks me astounded. I look at her,

"Well, his center of balance was off, and you obviously were prepared for it so I gave him a way to unbalance you." I say simply. I can still feel everyone else's eyes on me, I hate having this much attention on me. I turn my attention back to the lady in black,

"If you like Sekhmet and myself can show you all how we train, and perhaps show you some of our moves." I tell her kindly, her eyes light up, probably at the prospect of learning some new techniques.

"Of course," she says and steps out of the way.

"Mary, if you don't mind" I say to catch her attention, she was staring at a certain yellow blob that manifested itself next to blue beetle. She turns to me and then come running up.

"What are we going to show them?" she asks quietly in my ear as we walk up the steps to the glowing floor where the woman and Superboy were dueling earlier.

"We will be practicing basic hand to hand combat" I tell her just loud enough for those without super hearing to hear.

"More like cub training" she mutters under her breath,

"What was that Mary" I reprimand.

"Nothing," she says, faking being happy, oh she is so going to get it for that remark later. I turn back to our now somehow grown crowd, I count six more people that were not here before, oh well.

"The rules, no claws, no killing blows, first one to pin the other wins." I watch as Superboy steps forward,

"Wait, shouldn't that be really easy then? I mean one of you could just shift and take each other down easily," he says, I smirk

"There's more to us than that," I throw over my shoulder as I walk around the edge of the circle of light tracking Mary's every movement with my eyes. I wait as Mary starts singing under her breath, so it begins, I think to myself as she makes the first move.

Ever since I could remember,

Everything inside of me,

Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)

I was never one for pretenders,

Everything I tried to be,

Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)

If I told you what I was,

Would you turn your back on me?

And if I seem dangerous,

Would you be scared?

I get the feeling just because

Everything I touch isn't dark enough

That this problem lies in me

I meet her in the middle dodging blows to the face and body as she tries to land a hit solid enough to push me back I start trying to land my own hits. Voice rising enough so that the others could hear, I let out a laugh as she finally manages to make a good hit, it was faster than last time. Her singing winding up and down through the notes of the song as she comes at me again.

'm only a man with a candle to guide me,

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.

A monster, a monster,

I've turned into a monster,

A monster, a monster,

And it keeps getting stronger.

Can I clear my conscience,

If I'm different from the rest,

Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)

I never said that I want this,

This burden came to me,

And it's made its home inside (oh oh oh oh)

I let her charge me taking my time as I do a quick flip over her charging body landing lightly behind her. As she turns I duck her swinging leg coming for my head and retaliate with a few good hits of my own. I shift as she attacks again, forcing her to back off as she slides across my back to my right side, attacking as she shifts herself into the golden lioness she is.

I let her continue her assault as she goes to take me out I see my opportunity and trip her up.

As she falls I turn and pin her underneath my front paws. She glares at me, but shifts back to her human form, I relive some of the pressure on her chest, but wait a few seconds anyway to chew her out mentally for that earlier comment, she flinches at a few of my more harsh words but other than that she understands.

I shift back as well to see everyone watching us, and by everyone I mean everyone plus a whole bunch of people in weird costumes as well. Mary comes and stands beside me, I look over the crowd.

"So any questions?" I ask jokingly.


	7. Spells

**Hello everyone, I am kinda at a loss for what to write right now, I mean I have the general plot and everything but working with character development and the middle stuff between good parts, is really hard. :( anyway, on with your reading, hope you enjoy, and thanks to animegal1357 for the review :) **

Chapter 7

After many, many questions, I follow Mary back to our quarters. We are followed by a group of awed sidekicks, still asking questions. I am exhausted, it seems my body is lacking the energy to regenerate me fully after that blow from the poison, but this is why we train. I look around the room, I automatically know which bed Mary has claimed, there are two beds in the medium sized room, a bookcase, a desk, and what looks to be either a washroom or a closet, but judging by the sound of the water moving through the pipes around us I wouldn't be surprised if it was a washroom.

I turn my attention to Mary, I know she wants to go spend more time with the sidekicks.

"Go ahead" I tell her quietly, turning my head slightly towards her. I watch as her face breaks into a smile beneath the shadow of her hood.

She leaves and the group follow her, probably because of the promise of the fact that she promised to show them some of our moves. I smile at this and shake my head slightly as I move to walk over towards the unclaimed bed. The mattress is soft, almost too soft, spoiled Americans, I think with a smirk.

I roll my head and pull my hair out of my hood, quietly unbraiding it as I start singing along to the Ipod I had hid in my cloak,

Whoa

With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall

We never quite thought we could lose it all

Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire

An empire's fall in just one day

You close your eyes and the glory fades

Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away (fire!)

Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away

I turned my back to the door and pulled my hood off as I started undoing the rest of the braid.

Off in the distance, there is resistance

Bubbling up and festering

Hey Mr Motion, make me a potion

Shake it all up with your mystery

How come I've never seen your face 'round here?

I know every single face 'round here

A man on a mission, changing the vision

I was never welcome here

We don't have a choice to stay

We'd rather die than do it your way

I sigh as I comb my fingers through my long silver hair. The words falling from my lips as they remind me of that one night where everything fell away from me and Mary, our family, our love, our homes, and our humanity.

With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall

We never quite thought we could lose it all

Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire

An empire's fall in just one day

You close your eyes and the glory fades

Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away (fire!)

Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away

Back in the casing, shaking and pacing

This is the tunnel's light

Blood in the writing, stuck in the fighting

Look through the rifle's sight

How come I've never seen your face 'round here?

I know every single face 'round here

Here in the heckle, holding the shackle

I was never welcome here

I looked around the room again, and walk over towards the desk, I open the drawers to see blank papers, pencils, and pens the usual office supplies. I take out a few of the papers and a pencil as I sit at the desk. It's all I need. I start by sketching the proper symbols on the paper, using the symbols tattooed on my body as reference. I check one last time to make sure the symbols are all proper and then place them all together, one over another. I hold the symbols up to the light, and watch as the image shines through. I close my eyes and concentrate. I feel the power flowing through my veins.

We don't have a choice to stay

We'd rather die than do it your way

With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall

We never quite thought we could lose it all

Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire

An empire's fall in just one day

You close your eyes and the glory fades

Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away (fire!)

Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away

Whoa

With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall

We never quite thought we could lose it all

Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire

An empire's fall in just one day

You close your eyes and the glory fades

Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away (fire!)

Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away

I growl as the song ends and another begins, the power still flowing through my veins. I am startled from my concentration, and end up dropping all of the papers in my hand onto the desk, by loud knocking on my door. I draw in a deep breath, trying desperately to get the air to return to my lungs, I know I was going to be vulnerable during the spell, but it had to be done. I don't want and tracking spells to be able to pinpoint us here or anywhere near here, then we would be in great danger, all of us. I turn to the door pull my hood back up and open it just as the person behind it was going to knock again. I open the door to see a surprised Superboy standing there with his hand still raised, he puts it awkwardly on the back of his neck, probably to mask his mistake.

"Hey… Sekhmet, mentioned you guys haven't ever seen any movies… and well, we were wondering if you wanted to join us? I mean you don't-"

"It's fine, I would love to join you all for a movie" I cut him off with a small smile. I stepped out into the hallway and we walked back towards the main room/ kitchen area.


	8. Movies anyone?

Ok so this is mostly fluff, and slight swearing in german. :) read and review pls!

Chapter 8

I walked in behind Superboy to see many of the young sidekicks gathered around, whether it be on the floor or on couch's, they were all watching as a few of the younger one bantered over which movie we were going to watch, including Mary who sat right in the middle of the group watching the movies that were being bantered over.

I chuckled quietly to myself as I watched her eyes flitting over the many movies laid out before her. Super boy gives me a look, but I ignore him. Her eyes finally land on one with a few lions and a baboon on the front, of course she would pick the one with the lions on it.

She turns to Beastboy who is still sorting through the movies next to her,

"How about this one?" she asks him,

"Perfect," he says cheerfully "guys, how about lion king?" he looks to the rest of the group surrounding them, they nod, then they all turn to the rest of the group around the edges, most of whom are engaged in their own conversations. They do acknowledge that they heard the original question and are fine with it. The sound of multiple voices dies down as everyone finds a spot, on either furniture or floor. I watch as Superboy asses the crowd before walking towards a spot on the other side of the room.

He motions for me to follow him as he weaves through the many legs, torso's and arms littering the floor, only stepping on one or two different hands. I gracefully walk through the crowd, without stepping on anyone. I end up sitting with my back against the wall between Superboy and the boy in black kevlar. I watch as the lights go down and the movie starts. It will be good for Mary to see how the humans perceive lions, I mean she always grew up being treated as special, before the incident at least.

I watch her reactions throughout the movie, when it comes to the part where scar murdure's mufasa, I can't help but laugh out loud with Mary at the hilarity of it. She ends up laughing so hard she is doubled over in her fit. I continue chuckling at the thought as they pause the movie.

"Ok, i'm lost what's so funny" beast boy asks, looking from us to the movie and back again. I look around the room surprised to find almost all of the crowd staring at us.

"You seriously, know next to nothing about big cats or us at all do you?" I manage to get out between purrs of laughter.

They all just look at us in confusion,

"Oh, for Anubis' sake, " I sigh.

"Ok, first lions never team up with hyena's, ever. Second, we don't kill over position, well not usually." I say the last part with a slight lit to my voice and a smile on my face, just to off balance them a little, it works, I watch as a few of the other members shift slightly.

"And third scar would immediately kill off Simba instead of letting him live." I finish.

"That still doesn't explain what's so funny" beast boy says, I smirk wider as I hear the slight waver in his voice.

"Hmm, it doesn't?" I say with a feigned innocence. He shakes his head slowly.

"Let's leave it at this, shall we? Inside joke." I whisper the last part slowly, as I let out a dark laugh, Mary breaks down again into another laughing fit. I smirk as I lean back against the wall. I watch as the movie is started again with a small awkward pause after my words, and Mary's laughing fit.

Halfway through the movie, I know where this movie is headed and I am starting to fall asleep on the guy next to me's shoulder, I don't want to cause an awkward situation, I also don't want to be in the way to get up. I know.

I wince as the sound of my spine cracking is particularly loud, even with my cloak muffling the sound. I stretch and look up to see the boy I was falling asleep on looking at me with an astonished expression, oh Scheiße* I forgot that they didn't know we could do this, we are getting way too comfortable with these people and we haven't even seen their true faces yet… I shrug the best I can in this form in response to his look, trying to play it off like I meant to do it.

I pad through the tangle of legs and arms and brush my tail along Mary's back to tell her what I am doing, although I don't think she felt it, being too engrossed in the movie. I continued out of the room and down the hall where I felt as though I was being followed.

I continued and ducked around the next corner, I heard the light tread of shoes following me, I waited till they stopped right behind the corner, I shifted into a serval cat and bunched my hips ready to attack whoever it was who dared to follow me.

I leaped using my strong hips to launch me on to the chest covered by the blue bird and black kevlar that I was just falling asleep on not minutes ago. I retracted my claws and launched myself away from him ricocheting off the wall across from him. I landed to look at him, he was trying to recover from being used as a launch pad for a 40 pound Serval cat. I ducked around the corner again and into the room, I was sharing with Mary. I quickly shifted back to human form. I opened the door to almost run into him again, I looked up at him, causing him to back away from me with a pink blush rising to his cheeks.

"Ahem.. Sorry about that." he says awkwardly with a cough trying to hide his blush.

"It's fine." I tell him "But if you don't mind-"

"I-I never caught your name." he cuts me off. I know what he is trying to do, but i'll play along for now.

"Durga, and I never caught yours either" I retort cooly.

"Nightwing" he says. I nod. It's pretty obvious he's not getting any information from me tonight. Thankfully, he sees this and bids me good night. I walk over to the bed and curl up in the corner as I pull my cloak around me tightly and fall into a dark sleep.

German * oh sh*t


	9. A Black Parade

First the song is welcome to the black parade by my chemical romance, second she ran because she was really embarrassed, and third the ending is a bit rushed so yeah read and review please :)

* * *

Chapter 9

March 19th, 05:43

_I am running through a bright green field, the same one I was in when I first came to this place. I looked around noticing forms, flickering in my peripheral vision taunting me. When I tried to turn around, I found my shoulders being held in place by two strong hands, two very familiar hands. _

"_Kai" I say happily, I missed him a lot, he was my arrow in times of disaster. _Wait, he never comes to me unless we are in danger, or death is coming…

"_kai,-" I start a little more subdued._

"_Don't," he cuts me off, "you need to listen, the world around you and Mary is crumbling you need to be ready for big changes. The light never falls unless the moon rises from the ashes. _

* * *

I wake up later on my hood still covering my face, I lift my hand up to my face to feel tracks of wetness streaking my face. I feel as though Kai told me other more important things, but I cannot remember them. I get out of bed to see Mary has already left. I wander the cave, making my way back to the training room where we were the other day.

I walk up onto the large platform, 'might as well do my exercises here' I think softly to myself. I start with a couple different poses testing my flexibility as I smoothly shift from one to the next with no pauses. When I am bent over backwards, I decide to plug in my ipod. I stand up straight as I pull the headphones out of my cloak pocket. I scroll through my playlist deciding on the song called Welcome to the Black Parade.

When I was a young boy,

My father took me into the city,

To see a marching band,

He said, Son, when you grow up,

Would you be the savior of the broken,

The beaten and the damned,

I sang along quietly at first my voice echoing around the vaulted room, my voice building with every next stretch and exercise.

He said, "Will you defeat them,

Your demons and all the non-believers,

The plans that they have made,

Because one day, I'll leave you,

A phantom to lead you in the summer,

To join the Black Parade,

When I was a young boy,

My father took me into the city,

To see a marching band,

He said, Son, when you grow up,

Would you be the savior of the broken,

The beaten and the damned,

Sometimes I get the feeling,

She's watching over me,

And other times I feel like I should go,

And through it all, the rise and fall,

The bodies in the streets,

And when you're gone we want you all to know,

We'll carry on, we'll carry on,

And though you're dead and gone, believe me,

Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on,

And in my heart, I can't contain it,

The anthem won't explain it,

I look up from my exercise to see beast boy, and a few others by the large circular doorways that go nowhere. I backflip off the raised part of the floor and run my fastest towards where I thought my room was. I kept running, sometimes as a human sometimes as a feline. I found myself in a room of holographic images, I realized I am in their temple as I looked down at the dates by their feet.

And while that sends you reeling,

From decimated dreams,

Your misery and hate will kill us all,

So paint it black and take it back,

Let's shout out loud and clear,

Defiant to the end we hear the call,

To carry on, we'll carry on,

And though you're dead and gone, believe me,

Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on,

And though you're broken and defeated,

You're weary widow marches,

On and on we carry through the fears,

Disappointed faces of your peers,

Take a look at me,

'Cause I could not care at all,

Do or die, you'll never make me,

Because the world will never take my heart,

Though you try, you'll never break me,

We want it all, we wanna play this part,

Won't explain or say I'm sorry,

I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar,

Give a cheer for all the broken,

Listen here, because it's only,

I'm just a man, I'm not a hero,

Just a boy who wanna sing his song,

Just a man, I'm not a hero,

I don't care,

We'll carry on, we'll carry on,

And though you're dead and gone, believe me,

Your memory will carry on, you'll carry on,

And though you're broken and defeated,

Your weary widow marches on,

Do or die, you'll never make me,

Because the world will never take my heart,

Though you try, you'll never break me,

We want it all, we wanna play this part,

(We'll carry on)

Do or die, you'll never make me,

Because the world will never take my heart,

Though you try, you'll never break me,

We want it all, we wanna play this part,

(We'll carry on)

I quietly sang the rest of the song as memories of my time back in India with Kai came rushing back, I sat down in the corner and covered myself in shadows and darkness, as my eyes leaked their salty fluids, betraying my of my inner battle. I slipped into a deep trance as I watched over their dead and remembered my own, I felt the whispers of the dead surrounding me as I looked up to see another image of a girl with red hair, she wore a yellow and blue top with a blue wrap around skirt, she smiled gently at me and walked lightly towards me, her feet not touching the floor. She placed her hand on my shoulder I looked up at her and she smiled gratefully.

I looked around through my tears to see other past heroes looking on with the same looks on their faces. I gave them my blessings, they each faded away with a soft pulse of light.

I was the only one who could do this of my kind anymore, even when the rest of my kind was still alive, I was one out of two who could do this, the other an older jaguar, she was considered a freak because of it, she taught me how to hide it, she told me how when we pass on we will become the leaders of the guard of angels, but while we are on earth we must use our powers to help those trapped here to pass over to heaven. Which is exactly what I am doing now, conducting a black parade.


	10. American Music?

Here's chapter 10, MORE FLUFF! ugh, well its hopefully well written fluff. Anyway, hope you all enjoy I personally like the glee version of smooth criminal btw. R&R pls

Chapter 10

I must have passed out in the corner because of all the energy I gave out, I look up surprised to see the red head still here, she is flickering as I watch her. She stands up immediately when she sees that I am awake,

"I'm sorry," I croak out, my voice raw from the crying, I did while I was out cold. She shakes her head, knowing what I am going to say, she smiles and walks closer before bending down beside me and whispering a message to me, I don't know the person she wants me to deliver this message to, but I know it's important.

She stands and disappears. I look around to see the now empty room. I sigh and pull out my Ipod to check the time, I've been out cold for almost a day! I set up a mental link with Mary. 'Mary,' I say experimentally to get her attention. 'Oh MY GODS! NYMERIA! Where are you?! we've been looking everywhere for you!' I mentally halted her tirade to answer her question 'I'm down in a temple sort of thing, I just needed some time to myself' I answered her questions 'wait we?' I asked 'oh ummm yeah everyone was searching for you but then Nightwing said he needed lagoon boy, superboy, and miss martian to go on a mission, and then this really cool archery girl came through those big circular doorways, which glow by the way, and then they all left, some of the others just never came, apparently they have lives outside their hero lives.' she babbled 'Mary,' she continued 'mary' I tried again as I found the stairs and climbed them to the top. 'Mary!' I said again 'what?' she asked, confused 'I'm out' I say deadpan 'oh sorry' she says apologetically 'hey, can I go on a mission with impulse?' she asks 'who?' I ask confused 'oh yeah sorry, he's the grandson of the flash...' she tries to explain 'sure' I tell her feeling that she must really trust this kid to leave me for him..

I turn a corner and almost run head first into blue beetle, I jump up in surprise at the fact that he's here, as well as the fact that I must really be drained if I couldn't hear him coming.

"Sorry about that," he says, "I heard someone walking around down here and I thought…" he trails off

"No problem" I say quietly to disguise my croaking voice.

"Where ya headed" he asks me curiously.

"Kitchen" I decide, might as well get a drink of water.

"Cool" he says as he walks beside me, I ignore him for the most part, that is until I hear a metallic shifting sound. I look to the side to see an ordinary boy, well other than the fact that he has metallic armour that apparently can appear and disappear at will. I can tell he is looking for a reaction from me, he won't get one.

We reach the kitchen,

"That's a cool trick" I comment dryly as I walk over towards the sink, grabbing a glass from the cupboard. I turn to see him just standing there watching me, I gesture to the couch with my free hand,

"You wanna sit?" I ask politely, he just shrugs, but follows me none the less, into the other room. I sit and curl my feet underneath me hiding them from sight. We sit in silence, awkward. I pull out my Ipod and plug in one headphone I leave a free one just in case he tries something.

"What are you listening to?" he asks, he is trying to break this awkward silence. I debate whether or not he needs to know this, I decide that this information is harmless. I really need to be more observant of what information we give out to these people we barely know,

"Smooth criminal" I answer quietly,

"You listen to American music?" he asks a little bewildered. I turn my head slightly to give him an exasperated look, from under my hood.

"Would you like to check, mister music police" I ask sarcastically, as I hold up the other earphone. Surprisingly, he takes the headphone and moves closer, at the same time, so the connection isn't strained, I giggle at the surprised look on his face, probably at the fact that I actually am listening to smooth criminal.

As he came into the window

It was the sound of like crescendo

He came into her apartment

He left the bloodstains, on the carpet

She ran underneath the table

He could see she's unable

So she ran into the bedroom

She was struck down, It was her doom

I smiled to myself at the dark lyrics, silently singing along. I glance over at blue, I've decided to start calling him that, just because.

"Hey do you want to go train?" he asks suddenly, I turn to him, surprised, I mean he has been muttering to himself for a while now. I realize, just sitting here has returned a lot of my energy, luckily we heal really fast.

"Sure" I say it seems there won't be anything better to do right now and he seems intent on keeping me in his sight for some reason. He just nods and turns keeping my headphone in his ear,

Annie are you ok?

So, Annie are you ok?

Are you ok Annie?

Annie are you ok?

So, Annie are you ok?

Are you ok Annie?

Annie are you ok?

So, Annie are you ok?

Are you ok Annie?

Annie are you ok?

So, Annie are you ok?

Are you ok Annie?

I smile as the chorus comes on. He leads me through the hallways to a large, brightly lit room. I look around in interest at all of the different types of equipment, most of which I don't know the names of.

"Here," he says, holding out his hand "give me your Ipod,"

"Why, " I ask with a slight warning edge to my voice

"so I can plug it into the speaker system," he says, holding his hands up in mock surrender, I sigh, but hand the device over to him, I watch as he turns away from me and fiddles with a black wire that comes out of a port in a stereo in the wall, I smile as the song is played out loud all around me. I turn back to him,

"What kind of training are we doing?" I ask starting to get a little excited, new meat my predator side of me was saying. He thought about it mumbling to himself for a few seconds, giving me plenty of time to look around at all of the new equipment, allowing my feline side to plot escape routes as well as attack plans.

"Why don't we try our best to just pin the other?" I suggest, might as well get a feel for his fighting style.

"Sure" he agrees eagerly. I smirk at his eagerness.

Annie are you ok?

Would you tell us that you're ok?

There's a sign at the window

That he struck you - like crescendo Annie

He came into your apartment

He left the bloodstains on the carpet

Then you ran into the bedroom

You were struck down

It was your doom

Annie are you ok?

So, Annie are you ok?

Are you ok Annie?

I back off and watch as his armour comes over his torso, arms, legs, and head. I smirk, my eyes shifting to their slitted state, blue as ice, with my black cloak covering the rest of my body and shielding my face with shadows, I give a full out smile flashing elongated canines at him, I watch as his eyes widen beneath the armour, and smile wider. I start to circle him, he keeps his front to me. He attacks first with some sort of a sonic blast, I maneuver out of the way, flipping to the side, while catching one of the tall poles that support two rings.

Annie are you ok?

So, Annie are you ok?

Are you ok Annie?

Annie are you ok?

So, Annie are you ok?

Are you ok Annie?

You've been hit by

You've been hit by

A smooth criminal

So they came into the outway

It was Sunday

What a black day

I flipped backwards and grabbed one of the rings swinging up onto one hand, while doing a handstand, Ok, i'll admit I was showing off a bit, but back to business. I use this to swing and launch myself past him taking an experimental swipe at him, I was being gentle but it was still enough to send him skidding backwards. I land on another pole this one one of three, set up like steps, I crouch as I land watching him get up, I tilt my head to the side.

Mouth to mouth resuscitation

Sounding heartbeats

Intimidations

Annie are you ok?

So, Annie are you ok?

Are you ok Annie?

Annie are you ok?

So, Annie are you ok?

Are you ok Annie?

Annie are you ok?

So, Annie are you ok?

Are you ok Annie?

Annie are you ok?

Will you tell us?

That you're ok?

I watch as his hand shifts from the sound wave emitter to a long tube, it kinda looks like the end of a vacuum cleaner. I am slightly surprised when it shoots out giant staples. I dodge them none the less. Before flipping neatly down from the bar and landing in a crouch, I am about to tackle him when I feel a tug on the edge of my cloak, I look back to see the edge of it pinned down by a large staple, great, just great. I twirl disregarding my cloak as I shift mid twirl, I look up at him to smirk as now there is just a staple stuck in the ground. I lunge at him,

There's a sign in the window

That he struck you - a crescendo Annie!

He came into your apartment

He Left the bloodstains

On the carpet

Then you ran into the bedroom

You were struck down, it was your doom

Annie are you ok?

Are you ok Annie?

You've been hit by

You've been struck by

A smooth criminal

He manages to roll out of the way of my full pounce, but my large paw catches his shoulder sending him sprawling. I whip around as he gets to his feet, I narrow my eyes in challenge and charge him, he shots his little sound waves at me, boy do those things actually hurt my ears, but all they did was make me angry and make me move faster.

(I don't know)

Annie are you ok?

Will you tell us that you're ok?

There's a sign at the window

(I don't know)

That he struck you - a crescendo Annie

(I don't know)

He came into your apartment

(I don't know)

He left the bloodstains on the carpet

(I don't know why baby)

Then you ran into the bedroom

(I don't know)

You were struck down

It was your doom Annie

I swiped my paw across his chest being careful to sheath my claws, as I swept his feet from beneath him.

Annie are you ok?

Dang Gone It - Baby!

Will you tell us that you're ok?

Dang Gone It - Baby!

There's a sign at the window

Dang Gone It - Baby!

That he struck you - a crescendo Annie

Hoo Hoo

He came into your apartment

Dang Gone It

He left the bloodstains on the carpet

Then you ran into the bedroom

Hoo Hoo

You were struck down

Dang Gone It

It was your doom

I pounced as he hit the ground my large canines brushing the armour between his neck and my teeth, I could feel the pulse pounding beneath my teeth, partly from exertion, partially from… fear.

You've been hit by

You've been struck by

A smooth criminal


	11. The Hunt

here you all go any comments are appreciated. and yes I am a Imagine dragons fan :D

Chapter 11

I felt my feline lust for blood rising, I could feel my jaws tighten infinitesimally as my instincts felt the heartbeat increase in tempo, the metal armour touching the tips of my long, sharp canines. One quick reflex, my jaws would snap through the armour like tinfoil, my tastebuds would revel in the taste of the…

"NO" I screamed in my head as well as out loud, leaping away from him and putting as much distance between him and I. I used my powerful back legs to launch me up and into the corridor. I pushed hard, using my senses to steer me around corners and through doorways, I don't know where I am going. I just continue, trying to put as much distance between us. I need to hunt, yes, a hunt will curb this sudden lust. I pick up the smell of a large predator besides me in the vicinity, I immediately know it's not Mary, it smells canine? This snaps me immediately from my panic, I shift onto me hindquarters as I sink down into a crouch and scent the air for this dogs exact location, and judging by the sound of snuffling it's already smelt me, verdammt*, I then hear the sound of wings behind me, I already know who it is. He's talking to himself again. Well more like arguing. Why can't he simply be quiet? I back around the corner being careful to keep my feet light, and swift when,

"DURGA!, there you are! I thought you ran off again chica!" he exclaims excitedly, I flatten my ears back and stay in my crouching position around the corner waiting for the dog to come around the corner, Wait, did he just call me a 'chica?' I roll my eyes and flick my ears to show I am trying to sneak up on something here, he obviously doesn't understand this, I try to dramatize it by looking pointedly at him then around the corner, he finally gets this, yeesh, took him long enough… I could always set up a mind link with him… No definitely not! I scold myself harshly.

"wait, what are you trying to stalk here?" he asks, confused, just as the dog rounds the corner, I immediately tell it's some sort of genetically enhanced wolf, the thing is just about the same size as me, although with my strength, and speed, as well as my balance and agility I easily out skill it, as well as the fact that I am not even full grown yet…..

"Oh no you don't," he says a little scared, I wonder why? "That's Wolf, Superboy's pet,"

Wow, how generic, that be like calling me tigress. Mind you how many people did used to call me that… anyway back to business. The wolf is almost close enough, and I tighten my muscles in anticipation, when the stupid human steps in my way! Oh mein verdammter Götter*! Ok, that's it! I shift back to my human form, with the snap and crack of my bones popping back into place I stand up on my hind legs, my tigress still partially in control.

"WHAT! What is so important!? Can't you see I am trying not to kill you or anyone else here!" I bark out as I curl my still clawed fingers into my hands, drawing blood as it drips down through my fingers.

He takes a step back towards the wolf and away from me, this is what snaps me out of my blood lust controlled brain. I groan and clutch my head as the recoil hits me, I dimly realize I am sliding down the wall, before that familiar inky blackness envelopes me. Well Scheiße.

I sit up to the sound of radioactive by imagine dragons. I open my eyes to see I am in our room, with a blue beetle in his human form, no armour. He is looking at something on the desk, wait, oh Scheiße, the drawings! I swing my legs over the edge of the bed, _if he has any clue he will put those down! _I think to myself angrily. Nope. No clue. I try to stand up, but find my legs still weak from the events of the past few days, the fact that I haven't had a proper meal in over a month probably doesn't help either... I glare daggers at the back of his head, he shifts uncomfortably so I know he can feel it, my glare is something to be reckoned with Mary and a few others who still live can attest to that. He finally turns around, I gaze coldly at him,

".. y- you passed out chica…" he says under the scrutiny of my gaze. I frown slightly and turn my face, so that I am looking at the floor. I can sense a certain sadness emanating from not just him, but the entire mountain it seems. Wait.. I know this sadness, it was a close friend of mine, I reveled in it for three years of my life, it's the type of sadness that lingers around death. I put pressure on my feet, and force myself to stand, I need out. I take a few silent steps towards the door, before he realized I wasn't on the bed any more.

"Hey!" he yelped and stood up "where are you going?" he asked, sounding stronger all of a sudden. I don't return his answer, I follow the strange pulling sensation on my now weak body, I can barely feel the change as it takes over my body, pulling me down into my Serengeti cat form. I pad off towards wherever this strange sensation is pulling me. I hear sounds of weeping and I distantly realize the common room is filled to the brim with this sadness. I continue following this feeling till I see Nightwing? He is typing something into the large holographic computer. I watch as one of the large circular doorways actually do start to glow. He walks towards it and into it. I follow him for the invisible feeling has taken over my legs. I see a bright flash as I exit the tunnel realizing I am in a different city. I follow him to an old abandoned warehouse, I freeze when I hear three other voices inside as well. I can make out every word, but they make no sense. I need to hunt. I stalk away from the warehouse, looking for better suited prey.

It takes awhile, but eventually, after getting a tip from a stray, I find an alley that leads me out into the fields surrounding the city. I shift to a mountain lion, I decide to take its colouring too don't want to stand out too much. I sidle up to the nearest tree and launch myself up into the branches, I am running on fumes right now, well fumes and instinct. I spot a herd of deer, maybe 3 or 4. I wait till they come close enough, it seems I have put myself in a good spot, in a tree between a good new crop, and an older crop. I still my body, my hindquarters bunched, my tail being the only giveaway that I am here, its constant twitch, keeping a constant beat.

One….

Two….

Three..

NOW, I pounce from my perch in the tree onto the back of a older deer, they all scatter, I dig my claws in deep, enjoying the rush of red that covers my eyes, my blood lust reaching an all time high. I snarl in enjoyment as I sink my inch long fangs into the back of the neck, effectively cutting the nerves, and pretty much paralyzing it. I pull my teeth out of the back of its neck, the thing having collapsed with a exhausted snort.

It was brave to have fought for so long, I walk around to the front so I can look into its eyes as the light fades, after all that's all the dying want. To look into the eyes of your killer, to see a reason to give your life up to them. I look into the old deer's eyes, seeing the cloudiness on the pupils, I watch as they dilate at seeing me, then shrink in relaxation as we lock gazes, I tilt my head to the side in the silent question, the deer blinks slowly, the answer. A confirmation.

I lunge forward, grabbing the deers trachea in my powerful jaws, cutting off the air supply. It may look savage from a humans point of view, but it is actually easier for the animals this way, with minimal exertion from the predator, and the peaceful darkness for the animal to sink into.

I watch as if from behind a screen, my human mind not being able to stop the animal at this point, but I can still feel everything, the rip and crunch of my teeth on flesh muscle and bone. The moisture of blood flowing between my claws. And my strength, flowing back into me. Felinethrope's can eat human food, but we can't survive on it, we need to have red meat in our diets to stay at full strength, raw, like really raw.

When my predator side is satisfied, I stand and gather up whatever is left with my mouth and paws. Then I grab all of it and drag it into a spot between two trees, knowing it will be used by other animals.

I walk back towards the city and climb a building I don't even know what city this is, but it's definitely still in America, that much I can tell. I hear a scream and angle my ears towards it, I stand and jump the gaps between the buildings moving towards the sound. I look over the edge of the building, to see a girl being mugged by a couple of thugs, I start creeping towards the thugs, when a cackle echoes through the darkness.

I raise my nose to the wind and smell Nightwing, well well well, I thought I would have to find a ride back on my own. I watch as he takes out all of the thugs, the girl has been hiding her face through a hood and her hands, I assumed she was crying. No, apparently not, considering she is now about to bring a lead pipe down on Nightwing's head. Oh well. I lunge out of the shadows and tackle her to the ground, letting out a feral snarl at the same time. She drops the pipe as I take her to the ground, my paws pinning her arms to the ground. She looks at me in surprise, and then starts screaming, I flatten my ears to my head even more at her high pitched voice, she continues. I hear shuffling behind me, I turn to see Nightwing has picked up the metal pipe, I turn my head back around to the woman, _ugh would you shut up already!?_ I growl at her in irritation.

"Um.. Thanks kitty," I hear Nightwing say cautiously behind me, now holding the pipe between us in a loose defensive stance. Really, what's so different about me now that he doesn't recognize me? I mean he knows we can shift into different kinds of cats, I took care of that when I accidentally shifted into my small cat form in front of him. But what else, I look down at myself to see red covering my face, front, and sides. It takes me a moment to realize that this colour is the blood of that deer. Oh Scheiße. I immediately lunge off of the woman into the shadows, but not before accidentally flashing my true form, that of a black tiger with blue eyes. I look around for a way past him that doesn't involve showing myself to them again. After all, I am a monster of blood.

"Durga" hear the quiet voice say behind me. I turn I know he can only see my eyes, I blend in too well with my surroundings for him to see anything else.

"Come out," he says quietly still, I look behind him to see the woman unconscious on the ground.

"Her screaming was annoying me too," he tried to joke lightly. I narrow my eyes slightly, then shift back.

"Why? I will only scare you like I did her." I gesture toward her with my head, wrapping my cloak closer around me. He steps closer towards me,

"Trust me, I've seen worse, " he says. I sigh and step out of the shadows. He smirks until he sees the extent of the blood on me. He gestures for me to follow him, and I do, at least until we reach some sort of motorcycle.

"You coming?" he asks as I stop a few feet away from the bike,

"I think the rooftops would be safer.." I trail off. I don't exactly trust this motorbike, it looks like only a one seater. He just chuckles and jumps on, starts the bike and drives straight at me, before I realize what the hell it is he's doing, I am sitting on the back of the motorcycle as we zip down streets, great just great. I bury my head in the back of his suit and wrap my arms around his waist even if i'm not big on the whole other people coming in contact with me thing. I try to shrug it off, before we know it, we've stopped I look up to see we are in another cave great,

"Come on" he says, grabbing my hand dragging me along behind him.

"So… where did you get all that blood?" he asked the inevitable question,

"Hunting" I reply with a groan.

* * *

ok definitions

Oh mein verdammter Götter- oh my fucking gods

verdammt- damn

Scheiße- shit

ok, I think that's all.. R&R

* * *

oh and for any hetalia fans I am thinking of doing a hetalia fan fic so any comments on that would be nice ;)


End file.
